


Transitions:  Breakouts, Duties, and Final Obligation II

by yinyang2261



Series: Transitions [11]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: The Tomorrow People tend to various personal duties, and John suffers betrayal and a devastating loss.The Transitions storyline will cover events from March 1979 to June 1980.





	Transitions:  Breakouts, Duties, and Final Obligation II

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of a two-part story which happens concurrently with Breakouts, Duties, and Final Obligation I.  
> Mild language.

Hope Funeral Parlor  
London, England  
July 1979

John Dixon Halloway stood still in the empty room, unsure of what to do. He was alone and for a change, was in a setting not of his control. The casket at the head of the room was closed. He wasn’t sure how it happened but he realized he had been in the room for a few hours now, numb with feeling. He would stay throughout the night. He felt it was the proper thing to do. To guard and stand watch. It would be the last time he would have this honor. Tears, again, began to form in his eyes as he thought of a few memories.

How did it come to this? How could this have happened? Why now? Why did you have to leave?

***

London, England  
Halloway Residence  
7 days prior  
July 1979

Jackleyn Halloway was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the lunch she had prepared for her son, John and some of his Tomorrow People friends. They had been at the house this particular morning and there was an active atmosphere in the environment. Hearing John and Warren egging each other about brought back fond memories of when the Grays and Halloways would come for some type of get together. She had known Warren’s mother during their university days and had found it quite peculiar, at the time, that Rhonda Mitchell would marry a military person from the United States. But then, she had never expected to marry a man who had also served in the military and later, in the police force. It was funny how things worked out. As she set out to bring the foodstuff into the living room, she paused for a bit to regard the female Tomorrow People, Kim and Tricia. She had only heard a few stories about this Kim from John on occasion. Kim was an entirely new individual whom she had only met once very briefly three years ago; and even then, the young black woman hadn’t even given her own name out to her. Very intelligent and very committed to her work with the Federation. Tricia, on the other hand, she was already familiar with, mostly from her son, whom he had explained was “involved” with the current Federation agent recently. At the time her son had commented on this, she could immediately sense that John wasn’t too certain of that, judging by the way his unsure tone had been. Jackleyn was looking forward to observing and interacting with these young people.

“So everyone, what’s been going on since your return from the Galactic Trig?” Jackleyn asked the foursome, who were currently helping themselves to pancakes.

“I think most of us have been just getting back together with our families, Mrs. Halloway,” Kim said as she took a quick sip of orange juice.

“Oh really? That’s wonderful! Your family must really have missed you after being away for so long,” Mrs. Halloway said.

“In their own way. I’ve been mostly enjoying spending time with my niece and nephew, and just enjoying a well-earned vacation,” Kim replied. 

“How splendid. What about you Warren?”

The young man nodded as he just downed a few bites of pancake. “I’ve been with friends in Chicago. A few are reopening a local community center which I’ve been helping to get going.”

“How grand. Good on you all, then.”

Mrs. Halloway looked at Tricia, who at that time, seemed to inadvertently gulp down a large portion of her food under the woman’s focused scrutiny.

“Well, I’ve visited a close friend and her family. She recently got married and I was there as her Maid of Honor. Otherwise, I’ve just been helping John with various Tomorrow People activities such as looking for a new Lab, erasing Tomorrow People references from various government computers, and helping with a few new breakouts.”

“And helping John also,” Mrs. Halloway slightly teased.

Tricia’s eyes went wide and her face immediately felt flushed with heat; however, as she quickly glanced at the woman across the table from her, she realized that Mrs. Halloway’s response was said without cynicism or malice, quickly putting her back at ease.

“Indeed, nothing like a good shag from time to time to start the day,” Warren abruptly commented.

This brought about a few exasperated comments regarding privacy and proper table etiquette while partaking in meals. Warren did apologize to Mrs. Halloway and Tricia for his very improper statement, but John continued to reprimand him.

“Oh come on, I’m only teasing you. But I’m sure Mrs. Halloway never had any complaints starting mornings right with Mr. Halloway,” Warren continued in a less teasing tone.

Jackleyn observed as John rolled his eyes in exasperation, releasing a familiar vocal which she had always appreciated when it came time to those two boys ribbing each other. Jackleyn had known that her son could be quite serious at times, and seeing how Warren could see through things with him, she appreciated the unlikely friendship that had developed with them during their childhood, and then again when Warren had come back to his mother’s home country later afterwards.

“Well, moving on before we scare Tricia away, what else has been going on? I’ve heard that Stephen and Tyso have come back?” Jackleyn asked, a wicked smile directed at Warren, before turning her gaze back at her son.

John nodded. “They have mother. The Federation doctors gave them a clean bill of health, fit for duty. In fact, they’ve both been in Germany for over a week, along with Kenny, to help with the breakout of a new telepath.”

“Really? They’ve jumped right back into it,” Mrs. Halloway stated.

“They have. Tyso was already in Germany with his family at the time, taking an extended stay to help care for a sick relative. Stephen and Kenny went along to triangulate the breakout and to have some decent friend time,” John explained.

“With all he’s been through, it’s good he’s finally getting out in the world again,” Kim said.

“Being trapped in the past with you lot, I’m sure,” Mrs. Halloway said.

There was an awkward silence at the table, which Jackelyn immediately picked up on. When she inquired more about Kenny’s status, Warren and Kim explained how Kenny had fallen in love and gotten married to a girl they all had met during their time in Earth’s past. They explained how she had been killed during their final days and the remembrance ceremony they had conducted for her just a few months ago.

“The poor young man. That is so sad. I’ll have to invite him and his mother and sister over, sometime soon. So what of this, Autumn? I hear she’s come back with all of you,” Jackleyn stated.

“She’s currently at the Forbes Castle. She’s also been taking some time for herself. We haven’t heard too much of her since we returned back from Teepuh 2, actually,” Kim said with a slight concern on her face.

“Well, it’s just part of her mourning process,” Warren said. “For every family member who had passed on, there’s usually a moon-length amount of time to honor that person, before coming back to resume one’s daily life. At least that’s what I remember about her grieving process.”

“Moon-length?” Mrs. Halloway asked in a slight perplexing way. 

“Sorry, approximately one month. I seem to have picked up a few lingua fraca from her and her people,” Warren said.

“Yes, I had a quick chat with her a few days ago. She explained she’s on her final days of her mourning period and will assist us on our move to Havenshire Castle where our new Lab and residence will be,” John brought up.

“Well, that is good. I’ve been worried about her,” Kim said.

“As you should be, Kim. Speaking about quietness, I haven’t heard from Carol in a while,” Jackleyn inquired. 

“Last Kim and I heard, she was going to be living at her parent’s place while they were off doing a documentary about the Falklands and staying with a family friend of theirs in Argentina,” Warren said. 

“Argentina? Really?” John asked.

“Indeed. You seem quite interested, John. Planning on taking a trip there?” Warren asked.

“Not anytime soon, but Mike and his band are somewhere within the country now, touring with Byron Lucifer,” John stated.

“Really? What an unusual place to start on a music tour. I heard things there have been very intense with their government,” Jackleyn said.

John nodded as he took another bite of his ham. “Apparently this Byron fellow is keeping good on an obligation he kept to an old family friend. They were able to get the okay from the government. They’re to perform a few nights there before coming back to start their European tour for the remainder of the summer, although there was talk to taking an extension if the first part went well enough.”

“Where to?” Jackleyn asked.

“I’m not sure, actually. Mike said there was talk of Australia, New Zealand, China, or even Japan. I told him if he happens to go to Japan, to check in on Hsui-Tai,” John said.

“Hsui-Tai…that’s the Oriental one, right?” Jackleyn asked.

“Yes, mother. Hsui-Tai has taken a leave of absence while she looks for her parents who had to give her up when she was practically still a toddler, to the Shansu,” John said.

“Yes, I recall now. You two recently were able to bring all the children home, weren’t you?” Jackleyn asked.

“We were,” John said as he took a drink of orange juice. “Hsui-Tai, with assistance from TIM were able to track down their families; and then myself, Mike, Elizabeth and Andrew physically got them all home.”

“Warren and I haven’t been able to talk too much with Mike and Hsui-Tai. I’m personally looking forward to getting to know them better,” Kim said.

“Indeed,” Warren said.

“That is truly wonderful what she’s done. A toast to family reunions,” Jackleyn said as she raised her glass.

After the quick tinkling of glass upon glass, Mrs. Halloway inquired about Elizabeth and Andrew.

“Well, Elizabeth has decided to relinquish her duties as a Federation ambassador and decided to stay on Earth to pursue a Masters in social work. She believes she can help children and families better in that capacity, especially if some breakout to become Tomorrow People,” John said.

“Andrew has been working with balancing his duties with Staarla on the Starbird with Jennifer, and duties with his father at the hotel. I hear he’s been having a bit of a tough time with that,” Tricia said.

Kim shrugged, “Nothing too unusual in that regard. A few parents have always been a bit wary of our activities. My mother and sister are. I believe Carol’s parents were somewhat antsy about her activities with the Tomorrow People. Didn’t her father kick her out the house at one point, because of it?”

Warren shook his head, “No. She told me her father had prompted an ultimatum and she decided to leave for the time being. Carol’s father had a thing about the proper and traditional male and female roles. I’ve heard he’s gotten lax with those beliefs the past few years.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure that won’t happen with Andrew. I’ll have a talk with Mr. Forbes again. I think he’ll be a bit more receptive to Andrew’s duties now that we have our own place to work from. At least, I’m hoping he will be. I’ll need Andrew’s help in getting TIM brought down here and installed proper within the castle. I also put in a call for Marhk, the ATP who should be able to keep up with Andrew’s newfangled ideas regarding biotronics,” John added.

Warren remembered how Marhk was able to repair TIM when the viopath Damian had almost destroyed the biotronic computer six years ago. 

“Having problems keeping up with the Scottish lad, John?” Warren teasingly asked.

John shook his head, “Not necessarily. But ever since he took an interest in biotronic technology and took TIM apart, he’s been insatiable wanting to learn everything he can about it. And your arrival of the Starbird and Staarla, he’s so obsessed with it. I figured it would be a good idea if Marhk could come down and at least make sure Andrew is going on the right paths; I have to admit, some of these ideas he’s been having lately have been of a nature in which I never would’ve thought of. I’m just wanting help to make sure he doesn’t…blow something up.”

“Wise move,” Warren responded as he helped himself to another piece of pancake.

“He’s supposed to arrive this week some time. In the meanwhile, Andrew is getting a few technical things sorted out at Havenshire. Elizabeth is there helping him,” John said.

“You make it sound like you should’ve been there,” Tricia said.

“Well, that was my plan. When TIM was first built, I needed Carol and Kenny’s help in the more delicate set-ups of the biotronic housing and systems. Andrew is doing that right now and Elizabeth took a particular interest in the project so she decided to tag along.”

“Is this Staarla a biotronic computer also?” Mrs. Halloway asked.

“She is Mrs. Halloway,” Kim responded. “Although she actually might take offense if you called her that. She has a…peculiar personality. The type of technology she has seems to be of a type that we believe is above what is normally thought of regarding biotronics. Like John described earlier, Andrew seems to have really picked up on the nuances of her biotronic construction. Much more than Warren, Kenny, Carol, or even Autumn did. Also, she can bring about a holographic image of herself over a range of a few kilometers.”

“Well, all these adventures you young people go on. I feel that all of you lot have done more than the whole of the people of Earth put together. Aliens, outer space governments, time travel, advanced computers…on top of your special powers; doesn’t any of this worry you in the least bit?”

There was a bit of silence around the table as the four Tomorrow People thought about what Mrs. Halloway asked. Kim was the first to respond.

“I’ve never really thought of it in that way, Mrs. Halloway. At the time when I broke out and was found by Harry Steen, I looked at myself as being privileged to go out into space and meet other alien cultures. Our country had just set foot on the moon a month prior to me breaking out. I felt like Neil Armstrong, going out into the vast wilderness of space.”

“Weren’t you scared?” Jackleyn asked the young woman.

“Of course I was, at first. To be honest Mrs. Halloway, I didn’t have many kids my age whom I could call friends back then. There was actually a part of me that was glad I went with Steen, and once I became used to dealing with non-Earth cultures and individuals, coming back to Earth just didn’t seem as important,” Kim explained.

“Well that explains why you were so alien when I first met you. You were quite the old sourpuss when I first met you,” Warren retorted, arousing a menacing look on Kim’s face.

“Oh really, Mr. Gray. Your first meeting with Tia and Terra was, shall we say…unique and quite memorable,” Kim said without missing a teasing beat.

“Oh, this I have to know. Tell. All,” John said, punctuating the last few words.

“We’re all eating here, I’m pretty sure this would ruin appetites and in front of Mrs. Halloway…; no John, you do not want to know what happened,” Warren said.

[[I can’t believe you brought that up, Kim]]

Warren privately pathed to Kim.

[[Well, you did ask for it. Besides, it is quite funny]]

Kim said in Warren’s mind as she sharply side kicked his shin, causing him to be momentarily shocked and surprised by her physical response.

“Well Mrs. Halloway, as Tricia and John know; the Deltrons, Tia and Terra, are of a societal culture that is quite open with another. To put it simply, they are very open with their intellect, emotions, and relationships. A particular biological trait their species has which has carried over from their non-telepathic past is they have a strong pheromone content. There is a subconscious sexuality which, if one is not careful or aware of, can have the most peculiar and embarrassing effects on one who has only initially met one. Warren had been away from Earth for only a week when he encountered both of them…and at the same time. As you all know by now, Tia and Terra enjoy playing flirtatious jokes with people whom they consider friends.”

“Do we really need to hear this?” Warren said with an exaggerated, disinterested drawl.

“Yes, we do. I got a kick out of Stephen’s association with them when we left Earth for that one year. Tell all, Kim,” John said with an arch to his smile.

Kim regarded the environment for just a second, totally ignoring Warren’s huff of a sigh, before continuing. 

“Well, maybe this is not the place to go into detail, but I will say that by the time Warren had introduced himself fully to the twins, he was…..bare.”

“I covered myself in all the proper and strategic places, thank you,” Warren commented.

“You were naked?” Tricia abruptly said, almost choking on her orange juice.

“Butt….naked, and within the thrall of a double dose of Deltron pheromones in the air,” Kim wistfully said.

“Was not naked,” Warren intensely muttered as he had suddenly given the syrup such serious focus.

“Without attire,” John chipped in with a sotto voce causing everyone to burst out laughing.

“I still believe you did that on purpose to me,” Warren said as he eyed Kim with the usual suspicion whenever that story was brought up, his face getting flushed with embarrassment.

“Whether it was done purposely or not, it truly gave you a solid taste for what to expect regarding the many differing cultures you would be expected to meet, and to handle yourself accordingly with each one,” Kim replied with a smirk.

Everyone chuckled again while Warren grunted a non-coherent reply as he shoved another piece of pancake into his mouth.

Jackleyn Halloway was enjoying herself more than she had recently been of late. It wasn’t often, but when John would bring a few of his friends to partake in a meal, there was always a wonderful time to be had by all. It had been years since she had her son and Warren here at the dining table. And their female associates could dish out as well as receive, obviously a match for them both. She regarded Tricia and noticed the woman had a very serious look on her face.

“Tricia, are you okay?”

John noticed Tricia’s stare was one of such as a person would have when they had found out something which had been right in front of their face. And going by her reaction, she didn’t seem too pleased about something.

“Mrs. Halloway, if you don’t mind me asking, is that your married surname?”

“For close to 30 years, it has been,” Mrs. Halloway answered. 

“Why do you have a different surname?” Tricia abruptly said to John as she set her orange juice down a bit harder than was required.

“Yes John, why the sudden change in last name?" Warren quickly asked around a mouthful of blueberry pancakes he had just swallowed, eager to be away from what he had privately called The Twin Deltron Fiasco they had just finished talking about.

John almost responded, but realized he was still in the midst of chewing his food. Also, he knew his mother wouldn’t tolerate her only living son speaking with his mouth full; taking a glance at her, he still knew this to be true of her. As he was finishing chewing his last morsel, he noticed Kim was still very involved with helping herself to a few more of his mother’s homemade, blueberry pancakes and syrup. 

Another person taken in by mother’s pancakes. I swear she should patent it like Betty Crocker, John thought fondly.

“What do you mean, Warren?” John asked, aware that Tricia was intent on his every word.

Warren helped himself to more syrup which Kim had just placed back on the table. “Going off of what Tricia just reminded me of, I noticed on some of the paperwork for the equipment from the Lab, that the name John Dixon is written on there. Did you change your surname?”

John noticed the environment around the table had gotten somewhat quiet.

Tricia was perplexed. “I believed that you had always been named Dixon.”

John noticed the peculiar looks from Warren and Tricia, his mother also looking at him.

“John, is Dixon not your surname?” Tricia reiterated.

John glanced at his mother, whom he noticed seemed quite amused by how her son was going to answer the question. He also noticed the small bottle of aspirin next to her plate. He took a quick glance at Kim who was in full attentive mode, as was everyone at the table.

“As you all know, I have patents on a few inventions which I’ve been very fortunate to profit off of. To protect my parent’s privacy, I had decided to use my mother’s maiden name of Dixon. One of the first things I had TIM do was to go into the government computers to change it,” John explained.

“And apparently you’ve done a marvelous job,” Tricia said as she steadily held John’s gaze. “When Colonel Masters and I decided to look up the information about you lot after our orders to release Tyso over to you, we saw that your name did say John Dixon. However, I noticed that the others have not followed your lead on this.”

“It was one of my earlier decisions which didn’t sit too well with Kenny and Carol. There have only been rare occasions when I’ve brought up that option,” John replied.

“You going to initiate it with the new breakouts that we’ve had the past few months?” Kim asked.

“I’ll probably mention it, but if no one says anything, I won’t worry about it,” John said as he helped himself to another forkful of pancake.

“Well played, Mr. Dixon,” Tricia dryly said.

The five spoke for a bit more before finally getting up to ready themselves to get started on their project at the warehouse where the Lab’s equipment was. Warren gave Mrs. Halloway an extended hug, thanking her for the pancakes, which he had adored since he was a child. Kim also said her goodbyes and tried to get away with just a handshake, but Mrs. Halloway insisted on giving the young woman a hug. Tricia was next and for some unexplained reason, Mrs. Halloway had the impression that the woman was not into personal displays of affection too much, and she just settled for a firm handshake and a touch on the shoulder with a hand. She did notice that Tricia got John’s attention with a familiar look of frustration before she joined the other two outside on the back porch. When the trio of telepaths left, it was just John, who had already started helping to clean up the table.

“Oh John, don’t worry about that. You need to get started on your errands today. I get the feeling the next few weeks are going to be quite busy with having a new Lab and residence as well. That’s quite impressive you managed to snare a castle,” Jackleyn said.

“Yes, we truly got lucky with Eli, mother,” John remarked.

“Looks like Tricia is a bit perturbed by this Halloway/Dixon revelation. I thought you would’ve told her, considering that you two have been…close. Communication is a two-way street. I have the feeling it’s hard for her to open herself up to anyone. I think she feels a bit betrayed that you couldn’t open up with a simple fact about your surname. It’s not my business on how you conduct your relationships, but you should expect to provide some volunteered communication also. I’m not sure how you’ll do that, you two are so private sometimes. I always figured you and Elizabeth would be nice for each other,” Jackleyn said.

John felt like he had this conversation before with his mother; and not for the first time, she mentioned her hopes about her son getting together with a proper woman.

“Already talked about that mother, and very recently I might add. Elizabeth and I are just close friends. Nothing more,” John assured her.

“Oh really? That’s too bad. You two have worked so well together,” Jackleyn replied.

“And we still do. I see you’re taking your headache medicine as you usually do when dad is working a case,” John remarked attempting to change the subject.

“He’s been unusually stressed about this particular case for some reason. I understand that he can’t talk about the peculiars of his assignments, but this one has really seemed to bother him, more than it needs to. You should talk to him when you get the chance. It feels like I’ve had to take more lately as I’ve been impatient and stressed along with him. I want him to finish so he can retire. He’s more than earned it, obviously. Just hurry up already, because one man in my family putting their life on the line is more than enough for this woman to have to handle. In the nine years since your breakout, I’ve had to deal with you two out in this cruel world. It’ll be nice to have one of you home.”

There were times when John couldn’t help but feel for his mother. But he could understand why she felt the way she did. It couldn’t have been easy to see the two men in her life occasionally putting their lives on the line.

“Last I talked to him, he said he was looking at wrapping it up sometime within this month,” John said.

“This is good,” Jackleyn said worriedly.

“You shouldn’t concern yourself about me too much either, mother. Believe me when I say I have good people to whom I trust my life with, and you will also be the first to know when I’ve found someone whose taken my heart,” John said as he kissed her on the cheek.

“That will always be my obligation to you John. To comment on your life and the women you are with. You know there will never be anyone good enough for you in my eyes. Now, know that I love you and always prep for the occasion,” Jackleyn said as she returned her son’s kiss on his own cheek.

John always appreciated those words his mother would leave him with before he left the house. It was a personal quote she had started saying after the Tomorrow People’s tussle with the Denagelee, just after Elizabeth had her breakout and joined the Tomorrow People.

“Love you too, mother.”

Jackleyn Halloway watched as her son jaunted away. After a moment’s reflection, she went over to the fireplace mantle, to look at her sons. Not for the first time, she wondered if her youngest would’ve been a Tomorrow Person also. It would be nice when Thomas finally completed his final case to cap a excellent career, before taking his retirement. She was looking forward to having one of her men’s attention, and purposely away from the dangers of the world they had felt duty-bound to put themselves in, all to protect their loved ones and people. 

***

John jaunted into the warehouse, where Tricia, Warren, and Kim were standing next to the pile of equipment, which had since been tidied up into what resembled a controlled mess.

“Well, how is all this coming along?” John asked as he quickly inspected everything by eye.

“From your inventory, John, it looks like everything is here; however, we did find this,” Warren said as he handed a small object to Tricia.

Tricia spoke up. “I’m going to have a talk with Major Turner about this little object.”

Tricia held up a small metal disc, which looked like a small battery.

John noticed Warren had found his katana sword given to him by his old mentor Job Atherton and had it in his left hand, inspecting it. Kim had been focused on Tricia’s words, looking like she wanted to add her own thoughts. John took the item from Tricia’s fingers and inspected it.

“Looks and feels old. This might’ve been put on here when the Major invaded our original Lab a few years back, and not recently like you believe it is,” John said.

“That’s the impression I’ve gotten also, John,” Kim added quickly.

Tricia shook her head in slight frustration. “I’ve never been good at this token object reading.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much, Tricia. It just might be one of your secondary abilities which needs more practice, that’s all,” Warren said distractedly as he refamiliarized himself with the sword he was given before coming to Oxford in what seemed to be a lifetime ago.

“Well, you can talk with her after we get this equipment to Havenshire,” John said.

“Do we have a specific room already in mind? I wouldn’t want this to be in our host’s way,” Kim said as she regarded Warren’s attention to the sword, before attaining a small box of a personal effect she had left behind three years prior.

“Eli was confident that we could store the equipment in the cellar. By the size of it, there’s plenty of room for an even bigger Lab if we wanted to have one,” John assured them.

[TIM, we’re ready to matter transport the equipment. Are all the calculations in place?]

John pathed.

|Coordinates are set and synthesized with your jaunting bands|

TIM replied.

“Everyone ready?” John asked.

They all nodded and placed their fingers on their individual bands which were wrapped around their wrists. 

They jaunted.

***

The foursome reappeared in a well-lit portion of the Havenshire cellar. They quickly took inventory to make sure all the equipment had been transported with them. Satisfied that everything was in place, they took in the visual of the massively spacious cellar. John had informed them that it was approximately the same footage as the ground floor level of that particular part of the castle they were under. John remarked that if they wanted to, they could reimagine the original Lab here with room left over for other aspects of the space if they so desired. 

“Well hello you four,” Elizabeth said as she walked toward them, the spaciousness of the cellar giving her voice a slight echo to it.

“Hi Elizabeth, it’s good to see you again,” Kim said as she gave the young woman a brief hug.

“Hey Elizabeth,” Warren said.

“Hello,” Elizabeth said, slightly wavering with her vocal welcome.

John was slightly caught off guard by how his friend of five years stated her hello to Warren, it was like she was almost…shy? He was positive he was the only one who caught it, but then he also remembered the talk he and Elizabeth had all too recently when he thought she had been in love with him and was jealous of Tricia. John resolved to not give it a second thought, as his opinion on this type of matter was zero and one so far. He also caught the civil coolness of the salutations to Tricia as he came out of his thoughts. 

Warren was looking around, getting a feel for the spacious cellar. “This is quite something here.”

Andrew had come up quietly from the area Elizabeth had just walked from. “We’re going to put the new Lab here. John showed me some specs from the original Lab and how TIM was suspended from the ceiling.”

Warren arched an eyebrow. “You’re going to remake the original Lab? That’s cool. I always thought it had a certain, practical charm to it.”

John nodded his head absently. “I’m not sure if it’ll be the exact Lab from before, it depends on the amount of room TIM will need in an environment such as this. It will be bigger than the last two put together, I’m sure.”

“I am hesitant to ascertain if that would be the most practical and apex way of utilizing TIM in that capacity, John. At least not without some serious modifications.”

The six Tomorrow People turned to the unexpected new, but familiar voice coming from a white-haired young man near the older telepaths’ age.

“Marhk! I hadn’t expected to see you here for another few days,” John said as he went to shake the advanced telepath’s hand.

“Yes, well, we were in the area already, so I decided to get a scouting on the project to see what we would need for TIM’s eventual movement back to Earth,” Marhk said.

“We? Whose with you Marhk?” Warren said as he also went to shake his old friend’s hand.

“My…transport,” Marhk said as he took a solid hug from Kim.

Warren and Kim subtlety acknowledged their former teammate’s elusiveness. To them, it had been over a year since they had last worked with the ATP, but the two could always get a sense of when Marhk was not being entirely truthful with them. This was apparently one of those times.

“I’ve looked at the specifics and architecture of this residence and while it is built quite soundly, there are areas we must be aware of. For one, we’ll have to expand upon TIM a bit, adding wireless, and more communications equipment. Also I’ll have to utilize a specific type of biotronic tubing and wiring, nothing rare, but because of the space between floors, we might have to remodel the estate construction slightly,” Marhk informed them.

“Oh dear, I was thinking the installation of TIM would be about the same as when we first installed him at the Underground. Clearly, I hadn’t thought this through too well,” John said.

“I recall when I repaired TIM some years back, I had noticed the place of your original Lab was already capable of housing TIM and his many connections. I’m sure it was the main reason your people picked it because of this capability. We can perform the same thing here, it’s just many of the pre-connections which had already been established at the Underground; well…here, we’re going to have to start from scratch and make them up as we go. It should take no more than a few weeks, with most of the time spent bringing the materials to Earth, which I believe will take a standard Earth week. If I could get Warren, Kim, and this new ATP….Autumn, to assist in the majority of the building, we should have TIM ready and completely installed within three standard Earth weeks,” Marhk said.

“Why us in particular Marhk?” Warren asked.

“Our telekinesis is stronger and thus, many of the building structures we’ll need will have to be assembled from this ability, to later assemble and install. Just be aware that we’ll be quite tired after all is done,” Marhk explained.

“Well then, it’s a good thing we’ve gotten plenty of rest these past few months,” Kim replied.

“Indeed,” Warren reiterated.

“I’m sure we’ll all pitch in, after all, this is going to be our home for the foreseeable future,” John said.

“We should meet this Eli and thank him personally for this sacrifice he’s willing to do. I’m sure it can’t be easy going from a household of three, to nearly a dozen. There’s going to be quite a few people coming and going in the next few weeks for certain,” Kim said.

“He told us earlier he had to go into the village for a few things. If you hurry, you might still be able to catch him,” Elizabeth said.

After making sure the equipment which they had just matter transported wouldn’t get in the way of the preliminary logistics on the placement of TIM, the four telepaths proceeded up the stairs. While looking for Eli; Warren, Kim, and Tricia got a direct visual representation of their new residence. They were quite amazed at the immenseness of it all. The various Scottish paraphernalia were also numerous and gave the castle an authentic old-world look.

“So, this is Havenshire Castle. Reminds of a museum for various, Scottish ancestries. It’s nice,” Warren quietly remarked as he took in the main room.

“It’s…breathtaking,” Kim added as she took in the various aspects of items surrounding them.

Tricia took in the visuals of the main room and beyond. “Impressive, I’ll say that. I wonder if this Eli is a laird?”

“Why would you say that, Tricia?” Kim asked.

“Well, there is a village about six miles down the road. A castle such as this, I would assume, would have had people to help with the estate,” Tricia replied.

A noise from down the hallway caused the trio of telepaths to glance in that direction, seeing John coming out from the room.

“Somewhat quiet around here, John.”

John looked at Warren as he walked, “Yes, it is. Eli said he was going to be here this afternoon for a bit, but I guess we missed him.”

“So John, Tricia was thinking that Eli is a laird. Any truth to that?” Warren asked.

“I’m not sure. When Elizabeth and I talked to him, he mostly explained about his time interned at a concentration camp and how he was helped by a telepath there,” John explained.

Both the Americans’ eyes shot up in shocked surprise at John’s explanation.

“My God, how horrible to experience that,” Kim said with distress in her tone.

Warren released a quick breath. “Geez.”

“Yes, he explained about his family’s history and his reasons for wanting us to stay here as his guests indefinitely. I’m certain we’ll have plenty of time to ask about his life. Although, from what little he told us about his family, I wouldn’t be surprised if at one point, there could’ve been a laird,” John said.

“He can be trusted then?” Warren asked.

John nodded, “He can. However, he does have a closed mind. But between myself, Elizabeth, and a few others, he’s more than proved his honesty.”

“Closed mind, eh? That’s quite peculiar. But if he’s passed the telepathic test with you lot, I’m sure he’s okay.”

Kim’s eyes narrowed for just a second at Warren’s remark. There was nothing wrong with it, but she managed to catch a subtle tone from within that seemed somewhat uncharacteristic of the young man she had been working steadily with of late. And with all she had learned about him the past few years, especially this past one, she wasn’t sure if she was comfortable with what she had felt.

For the next hour, the four Tomorrow People took an extended half tour/half search for Eli, throughout the castle and outside property; they talked about everything from logistics of the Lab, sleeping quarters, and jaunting safe areas, to catching up on their personal lives since returning to Earth a few months ago. When they returned back to the main room, John spoke that he was going to get a few personal things done, to include jaunting back to his mother’s home to retrieve the old plans from the original Lab. With that statement, Warren and Kim decided to head back down to the basement, while Tricia stayed with John for a bit. 

“This is truly going to work,” John said softly as he continued to regard the place.

“I would have to agree. Plenty of room for everyone. Have you thought about how people will get here?” Tricia asked as they walked outside onto the gravel road.

“Besides jaunting?” John asked.

“Of course. This isn’t your original Lab where you were able to come and go as you please, whether through jaunting or walking. You’re very far away from London. Will you have non-telepath allies drive here? Then you’ll have the likely suspicion of the village down the road. The people there are used to this place being haunted and Eli being weird eccentric, if they’ve met him at all. The lack of cars coming or going will contribute to that weirdness, I’m sure. And then you have the governments of the world. They’re more aware of you lot than ever before since the Thargon/Sorson Conflict; no matter what the world governments’ official words are to the media and people about it.,” Tricia stated her case.

“Well, I’ve been thinking that we can use a place of safety to matter transport non-telepaths from London to Havenshire; possibly the same for telepaths who’ll still be working or going to school in England. I was hoping to bring this up for discussion within the next week,” John responded.

“This is good. We can’t count on the government turning a blind eye to our activities any longer. Too much has taken place since the year started which just cannot be undone,” Tricia purposely said.

“I can’t argue with that,” John said.

The two stood motionless as they took in the expansive estate and its scenic property. 

“Plenty of room and privacy to practice one’s special powers, however,” Tricia observed as she looked about.

John agreed as he focused his eyes toward her. Tricia seemed to have felt his stare and gave him a small smile. 

“Are you upset about earlier at breakfast?” John asked.

“Not in the way you’re probably thinking. In fact, I’m quite impressed with how you’ve utilized your surname. It is a good way to keep your family away from the more known aspects of your life. I guess I just never realized your other traits such as being an inventor. No, I’m thinking you’re wanting to expand beyond our…physical relationship and I just don’t believe it’s possible, at this time,” Tricia explained.

“Well, you’re not too far off with that, but I just don’t understand why we couldn’t proceed along those lines. There’s no rush. At least, I’ve assumed there hasn’t been a rush to pursue a more complex relationship with each other,” John said.

Tricia regarded John for a second before giving him a quick kiss on the lips, surprising the young man.

“We’ll talk about this later. I have a personal errand to run and since we’re not doing much for the next few hours, I shall take my leave of you,” Tricia began to jaunt.

“Do you need any help?” John asked quickly.

“No, just finishing up on my family stuff. I’ll be back,” Tricia said as she disappeared from John’s sight.

John continued to be at a loss on what and how to feel regarding the developing closeness with him and Tricia. So far, it had only been of a sexual nature and a few intimate moments, talking about subjects which neither had really discussed with anyone else. He thought Tricia had been singling him out with her secrets because she wanted to have someone close. But maybe the physicality was truly all she could give to him at the moment. There were still times she could be secretive; case in point, last month when he was working with Hsui-Tai to get the Shansu children back to their families, Tricia had been off doing other things. While obviously she could come and go as she pleased, she never took the initiative to explain what she had been up to for those weeks. He felt it was something he would have to figure out, as he always assumed personally that any woman he would be involved with so closely, wouldn’t be fearful of communicating about things with him. Feeling that he was overthinking things about Tricia, he decided he would shelve it for a later time, maybe after she returned.

Maybe I can talk to Warren or Kim. They seem to have developed a well cohesive working relationship, and dare I say, friendship since they’ve returned.

The particular thought suddenly motivated John towards a more positive take regarding him and Tricia, prompting him to take another walk about the property, enjoying the view. 

Warren found Kim at the basement, observing Marhk giving instruction to Elizabeth and Andrew about the equipment which had recently come from the orbiting ship. He also picked up what he thought he heard about Jennifer, who was still in Argentina with Carol for some personal time regarding their family and she wouldn’t be here to help as originally planned. Warren was thinking of earlier about Marhk’s hesitation about who else was on the ship, but Kim had noticed him and bade him to come over to where their recently matter transported equipment was. Kim surprised him by pointing to his katana, which had been carefully sheathed before the transport. He stared at it for a few seconds before reaching down and retrieving it. Once more, he inspected it, slowly going over every inch carefully and with great care.

“You should find a room you’ll want to have and maybe put it in there?” Kim asked tentatively.

Warren immediately shook his head, “No. Until I meet Eli personally, I don’t want to leave this in any room I pick out. Personally, I believe I should at least meet the man who’s going to be putting us all up before I do that. It’s nothing personal, just a sign of respect for the man.”

“Understood. Quite a duty and honor to be the owner of a katana this old. What are you going to do with it then?” Kim asked.

Warren continued to eye the sword, which Job had given him years prior. He looked towards Kim, making a decision.

“I am actually hoping I could leave it with you for a little while,” Warren carefully stated.

Kim was stunned at Warren’s answer, so much so that she abruptly released an exclamation which caught everyone’s attention for a few seconds, before they went back to their task at hand. 

“Warren, you’ve told me about this sword and how important it was to you and Job. Why would you want to give it to me for safe keeping?”

“Because I want this sword to be with a friend whom I trust implicitly to insure it’s safety. I can’t just leave it here and to be honest, I want it closer to Chicago. Right now, I’m not sure of my responsibility and duty to this katana since our return from Earth’s past. Too much on my mind and personally, I don’t feel worthy to be carrying it around for too long. It’s only temporary, I assure you,” Warren said.

Kim could actually feel the uncertainty and self-judgment which Warren emotionally emanated in connection to his one-time pride and joy. Indeed, his mention of duty brought something to her mind, which she believed, both would be satisfied.

“Okay. I know a place at the house where I can place it where the kids won’t get to it. However, I demand something of you in return,” Kim said.

“Name it,” Warren replied.

“Come with me to see my dad. I have my own final duty to perform also. I would appreciate your company.”

This confused Warren, as he had known that Kim’s father had been deceased for at least over ten years, now. She produced an object from her jacket and he recognized it as her medal she had received for a mission they all had been on shortly before they came back to Earth back in 76’. He wasn’t sure what the connection was with this medal and her dad, but he wouldn’t ask. He would just support her.

“Done deal, Ms. Sterling,” Warren said directly as he slightly bowed his head to her, keeping eye contact.

“Thank you, Mr. Gray,” Kim replied back as she reciprocated his action, also keeping eye contact.

Elizabeth had quietly observed the two crew members of the Starbird and found herself slightly in awe of their close friendship which had obviously undergone changes from the more antagonistic displays she had witnessed with them three years prior. She could recognize the more respectful and dutiful bond they had for each other, which she felt was the most authentic she had ever seen from a couple who were friends; next to her and John’s working relationship, of course.

“Elizabeth, if John comes back, please let him know we’ve gone back to Chicago to take care of a few personal things. We should be back in a couple hours,” Kim said.

Abruptly bringing her out of the recent inner observations she was having, Elizabeth smiled. “I will Kim. Take care, you two.”

The two ATP’s returned her smile as they jaunted from the room. 

***

The activity at the Seed Café was as busy as ever. Tricia had always found this place peculiar, as the owners who operated it made sure that most of their ingredients were all-natural, with as less man-made chemicals in their food and coffee as possible. When Major Ann Turner had first brought her here, Tricia was convinced that this business, situated in the heavy trafficked part of a marketplace in London, would not last for a year. Now, almost seven years later, it seemed busier than ever. 

Tricia had now been waiting at the café for over thirty minutes, waiting for a familiar woman to arrive. If there was one thing that her old associate Major Turner was good at, it was a regular habit of frequenting specific eateries. It was strange, actually; after the various training she had and her own experiences within the spy world, that Ann could be so bold. But she remembered that Major Turner could be stubborn at times when it came to her personal comforts, which she knew were few.

Tricia realized she wouldn’t be here if she hadn’t made an unscheduled trip back to New Zealand when John and the others were helping Hsui-Tai with their Shansu project last month. She had purposely not told John about her trip back, for personal reasons, obviously. There was no need to let him in on everything she did. There was a part of her which had somewhat resented the idea of telling John everything, especially since they weren’t really a couple of any type but sexually. John’s conversation before she left him an hour ago was cordial, but she could realize that there would have to be much more for them to be comfortable with around each other before they even thought about pursuing a more emotional relationship, and it was something she just wasn’t ready for. Thinking about it more, she was beginning to think that maybe she wasn’t ready for the overall intimate setting of working with this group of people. She thought back to Mike’s comment from a few weeks ago about ‘shady government official.’ Having worked with the British government and the Federation, she supposed she could consider herself that type. It was hard to overcome training which prompted one to be so secretive. Which had brought her here to this café.

Shoving those personal thoughts aside regarding her relationships with John and the Tomorrow People, Tricia couldn’t help but have a nagging feeling over Major Ann Turner’s promise that her son, Adam Newman. Ann had stated he would be under constant watch and protection from a former agent whom she identified as someone she could trust completely. It hadn’t taken Tricia long to find this person. The man whom her former associate had sent was obviously well versed in the art of the spy business. A few times she had followed him while he had been looking in on Adam, she was fairly certain that he knew someone was watching him; whether he knew it was exactly her or another British agent, she couldn’t say. But the man was very experienced at not bringing attention to himself and blending in with the social environment.

She had decided to watch this man all day, analyzing his habits and daily activity. Of course, it didn’t hurt that the man had been easy on her eyes. Considering his age, he still looked quite attractive to her, with his full head of dark hair and confident walk. It wasn’t until the next day when she had decided to sit in a local bar when she had her first meeting with him. He had introduced himself as Nicholas Smith, which her immediate thought being that it was such a common name, that it was no wonder that he could blend in anywhere. An unassuming name for an unassuming man. 

Nicholas had considered it his duty to protect Adam due to two reasons; the first was that Tricia had indirectly saved his life during her early days of working for Colonel Masters, the second reason was he felt it was time for the world to cease their strong distrust and conflict with each other. He had felt that this Cold War the U.S. and Soviet Union were playing at would bring the world to it’s destruction sooner than anyone expected. He honestly believed that these telepaths, whom Major Turner had described as potential loose cannons, should be the ones to help change the world towards a better and peaceful direction. 

Nicholas had insisted that Tricia conduct a mind scan on him, to prove that he had only best intentions for Adam and his family, which he had considered an honor to watch over. Tricia complied and realized that this man was a rare individual who would not shirk his duty or betray her. The years of working with various individuals of shady backgrounds had done a number on him, prompting him to leave the service after performing admirably for over thirty years. 

However, it was what he had told Tricia afterwards, which had prompted her to be waiting for Major Turner now. He warned her that while the Major would keep her word about keeping Adam safe and off government paperwork, she could not keep the British government from sending someone to keep tabs on her on occasion. He had told her that an agent from MI-6 had been following her that same day Tricia and John were looking for Adam. Nicholas had utilized his talents of mind control and chemical injections, to take out the agent who had eventually went throughout the day never realizing he had been tampered with. While Tricia was certain Ann would never consciously betray her, she couldn’t help but believe Nicholas’s statement that the government would keep an eye on her, even without her knowledge or consent. That was just how it went when working with government intelligence agencies. 

So now, here she was, in Ann’s favorite café in London, waiting to perform her duty to her son, to keep him safe at all costs, using her ‘shady government official’ training. She finally had a visual of her associate, who was coming toward the café. Just as Major Turner was fully inside the lobby, she telekinetically caused an outgoing patron to trip and spill his coffee into the civilian dressed officer, prompting her to attempt to catch herself as she was going down. Tricia immediately went up to her and purposely touched her fingertips to her former associate’s head. She utilized her telepathy just enough to erase Ann Turner’s knowledge of Adam’s location.

Done!

The deed hadn’t even lasted a second and Tricia had caught the Major before she had fallen completely to the floor. Major Turner yelped in surprise at Tricia’s presence as the man who had tripped into her began apologizing profusely at his assumed clumsiness. Ann Turner brushed it off as no harm done to her or to him, and he offered to pay for a coffee as a good will gesture, but she politely refused.

“Well, this is a surprise. I hadn’t expected to find you here, Tricia. What’s the occasion?” Ann Turner said.

“No reason. I was just curious if this place still existed and I lost track of the day, and here you are,” Tricia said.

Ann regarded her former associate with a slight disapproval on her face. “Obviously, you’ve been on vacation too long. Come on, I’ll buy you a coffee so you can get your head back in the game. Remember what I’ve told you, ‘Always be aware of your surroundings.’”

“I haven’t forgotten,” Tricia said with a slight sadness to her tone.

After talking for a bit about Ann’s new room she had added to her home, the officer had taken her leave of Tricia. It was a mellow conversation that the Federation agent had been reviewing in her mind with unexpected clarity, as she found herself at a huge water fountain from the walk she had been doing since the cafe. The area was a popular site for many Londoners, particularly when people took their midday lunch. Tricia went over in her head, the specific technique she had applied to Major Turner. She recalled that it was a complicate, higher level telepathic procedure which needed to be taught due to having utilized touch; but once learned, could be immediately applied to anyone who didn’t have specific training to recognize telepathic scans or probes on that level. Taught by Astra Utana, the ATP Federation agent had specifically handpicked her to receive training for this particular skillset. At the time, Tricia had found it a bit unusual that the Federation would allow this type of memory altering skill to be used, as her initial observation and explanation about this “peaceful” government entity were mostly from John, Kim, and Carol. Because Tricia had later began working for the more secretive aspects of the Federation, she wondered just how much John and Carol had known about the Federation’s, behind-the-scenes activities. For a second, she wondered if Kim had this training, since she was also trained by Astra and also had to work within a cloud of secrecy from the majority of Federation individuals and departments. Still, the procedure she had just utilized against Ann was deemed only to be used when secrets were in danger of being found out, and usually the person on the receiving end was told about the procedure before it happened, and “officially” had to agree with having it done to them. Tricia had not given Ann that luxury, and she now wondered whether if it was the right thing to do just to keep her son, Adam, from being put in danger. 

|Tricia, I have a message from a Federation agent, which was sent via secret code|

Tricia came back from her self-observation and thoughts of her morally gray area of telepathic memory-altering usage to respond to the biotronic computer.

[Okay, TIM. I’ll jaunt up there to receive it, thank you]

|Actually, if you are wearing your jaunting band, I can send the information directly to you|

[That’s fine TIM]

|Sending…now|

It took Tricia another fifteen minutes to find some place which was reasonably private so she could listen to the message. Visually confirming that she was alone, she activated the holographic message. As expected, the face of a Federation agent appeared…Astra Utana.

Well, speak of the devil, Tricia thought.

“Hello Patricia Conway. It has come to my attention that you were on a Federation mission two years ago regarding an incident in the Plamary System. There have been a few conflicts since, but overall, the system’s three governments have recently begun work on coming up with a treaty to finally put an end to their disagreements and hostilities. The Tennem Ambassador has remembered how you assisted her, and your influence which had prompted the foundations of these recent negotiations. You know how…temperamental and eccentric this woman is and she is personally demanding that you come to see these accounts. She feels your presence will make the proceedings more streamlined. Now, regardless of what she personally believes, politically she is looking forward to signing the upcoming decrees. I believe, it would be beneficial for them if you make an appearance, as a sure sign that these proceedings will move forward unencumbered and with few complications. I will be leaving Earth’s orbit exactly at three quarters of your standard Earth twenty-four hour period, provided my repairs to the ship are completed by then. Remember, this is a personal request and you are not required to attend; however, I personally and professionally agree that your presence will set the woman at ease, and prompt the rest of the political entities to be at ease also. I await your response.”

This was surprising, and maybe well-timed. Having continually felt off-balance personally and professionally with John, her own son, Major Turner, and her status with most of the Tomorrow People, maybe it was time to take leave of Earth for a little while. She had never actually said she would stay on Earth permanently, even with making sure her duty to Adam was to keep him safe and secure. Tricia immediately began to send out a response. Maybe what she needed was a mission to help clear the head.

Joliet, Illinois  
Oakwood Cemetary

The cemetery where Kim’s father was buried was meticulously well maintained and groomed. Kim had noticed that nothing had changed in the local physical environment since she had last visited which when one looked at it, had actually not been all that long ago for her. 

Kim, accompanied by Warren, walked slowly through the grass, both respectfully and careful to not walk on any plots of other buried individuals. It would be another twenty minutes before they finally reached the specific gray headstone Kim was looking for. Warren noticed the image of a cross engraved in it, the birthdate and death date of her father etched within. He noticed the headstone had already had Kim’s mother’s name on it, with her information already etched within, all that was missing was the obvious date of her death. 

“I’ll wait over here,” Warren said quietly.

“Please stay,” Kim said suddenly as she grasped his hand for a few seconds.

Kim’s sudden physical response caught Warren completely off guard. But looking directly at her eyes, he knew that what she needed now was a non-judgmental friend. He quietly nodded as he stood his place. He silently observed as Kim kneeled at her father’s grave and whispered a few words, which to him, had sounded like events of recent days, possibly even of the past year. 

“Well Dad. It’s been awhile. I wanted to tell you that you were right. You were very right about me. When you insisted I take a part in Romeo and Juliet; you were right when you said I should speak to the family about what I was experiencing with Aunt Sheba’s death; and you were also right about the kind of person I would turn out to be.”

Kim took out the medal, a multi-sided gem which shone a blue hue in the sunlight, connected to a chain. Kim remembered when the ATP squad had unanimously agreed to give her this symbol of bravery, intelligence, and leadership. 

She then reached up and took Warren’s hand again, guiding him down next to her.

“Dad, this is Warren. I think you would like him, once you get to know him. We haven’t always gotten along, but we have grown to respect each other greatly…and he’s become one of the few closest friends I’ve had. He is someone whom I have come to rely and count on, which you’ve always said is very important for anyone to have that type of person in their life,” Kim quietly said. 

Warren wasn’t at all sure what to say, of if he should say anything. Invited to be kneeling in front of a grave of a person he didn’t know, along with hearing words which he felt should be of a more private concern, he decided to just stay silent. He just awkwardly smiled at Kim and turned back to the writing on the headstone, just listening to the environment for a change. 

“Warren, did you really agree with what the meaning of the Blusky Honor Gem is? That I am an individual of potential?” Kim asked suddenly.

Warren thought back to that day. He had remembered his own negativity and feelings of turmoil regarding his then-current thoughts of whether he was going to stay with the Federation, much less work on getting his medical studies started. 

“When Astra talked to me about the detailed background of the Honor Gem, the person whom it’s named after, I couldn’t help but agree. She made her case quite clear. And although I didn’t like you too much, you still had my respect; grudgingly, but you did have it,” Warren explained.

Kim glanced around the area, which she felt provided an aura of peacefulness and beauty all around. 

“You’ve done a lot for this galaxy, Kim; and for Earth, also…it makes me more committed to our cause,” Warren continued.

Kim felt astonishment radiate through her as she slowly turned her face to regard Warren’s unexpected statement.

Warren smirked self-consciously a bit. “Doesn’t mean we’re engaged. But I don’t speak lightly of what I’ve just said. You’ve earned your place and you shouldn’t be too self-critical of yourself. You had to take a lot on when you left Earth and accommodated to numerous Federation and galaxy concepts; and by yourself no less. You did it with…gumption, grit, and determination. Geez, I sound like Job now…gumption and grit. Anyway, stand tall with your achievements. You’ve affected a lot of lives in positive ways….including my own. I’ve…truly been honored to serve with you…and to be your friend.”

Kim was at a loss to reply to Warren’s direct statement. Looking directly at his eyes, she knew it was said without cynicism and in the most honest way she knew Warren could be. 

“I…don’t know what to say,” Kim softly replied.

Warren awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, forcefully concentrating on a nearby tree.

“Well, I figured you should know. One of the things I remember my father teaching me was to give a person kudos when you’ve seen they’ve earned it, because more than likely, they’re probably thinking that they didn’t. Both my dad and Job were fond of saying that we can be our own worst critic. Sincere compliments don’t come too often, so accept them when you can,” Warren stated.

“Is that what Job taught you, that last part you just said?”

“He did actually,” Warren replied. “Why, you don’t sound too convinced.”

“I’m just, confused about you lately. Since we’ve come back, you’ve been very compliant…accepting of things. For example, earlier, you didn’t challenge John on his response regarding Eli’s trustworthiness,” Kim said.

“Well, what’s not to accept? The man’s been through hell, like anyone whose been in a Nazi concentration camp,” Warren replied.

“No, that’s not what I mean. I’m just used to you calling people on their words and actions,” Kim said.

“Yeah, I suppose I haven’t at that. But then, so have you. Carol, Kenny, every one of us who went back to Earth’s past has come back changed in some way. I’m not sure if this….non-confrontational style is purposeful aftereffect, but maybe there are things that don’t affect us as bad as they would if we hadn’t gone through those experiences of the past year. I don’t know, I’m a telepath, not a psychiatrist. Does it seem like I’m not acting myself?” Warren asked with some concern in his voice.

Kim sighed, “I’m no psychiatrist either, but I honestly…and it might be because it’s just something I’ve become used to with you from prior experience. There have been times when I felt that things were authentically on the up and up when you would utilize this confrontational style because it meant that you had a personal stake in it,” Kim explained.

Warren focused his thoughts on what Kim had just said and slowly nodded his head. “Yeah, I can understand what you’re saying. Truthfully, I think this past year has prompted me to think of more healthy ways of calling attention to things. Beforehand, my challenges were triggered by anger; nowadays, it’s backed up by a calmer, dare I say…seasoned rational? Don’t worry, I’ll be bugging both you and John in no time, I’m sure,” Warren said.

Kim nodded, but she still had a feeling that something was off with Warren. She wasn’t sure why she felt she had to know. There was a part she was well aware of which probably explained it, she wanted things to be in familiar territory with them. To help with their healing from the events of the past year.

“How are you feeling about leaving your katana at my mom’s place?”

Warren caught a brief whiff of flowers coming from a gentle breeze, enjoying the distraction from Kim’s question. He glimpsed her from the corner of his eye and she was still focused on him, waiting for his response.

“Hoping you put it in a place your niece and nephew won’t get to,” Warren said.

“I have many hiding spots in that house,” Kim said, smiling.

“Honestly, I’m not too sure how I feel about it. It was a gift from Job for getting into Oxford. So many years ago…” Warren abruptly stopped in mid-sentence.

Empathically feeling his slightly confused emotions, Kim gently grasped his arm. “It’s okay. I’m still trying to figure out some personal things too. We’ve come back to a very changed world that has moved on a lot quicker than we could’ve imagined. I won’t push…it’s a personal thing and I shouldn’t be asking that question anyhow. Job had his reasons for tasking you with the responsibility and ownership of that sword.”

Kim continued to regard him, as she realized Warren had become a very important person to her. They truly had learned to listen to one another the past year. The thought surprised her and more than once, since they’ve come back to their own time, she wondered if there was more to it than just the effects of their continued mind sharing when he was blind, or during their piloting of the Starbird. 

“You ever think that he survived somewhere in time?” Kim asked suddenly.

Warren shook his head firmly. “No. He had terminal cancer and I would rather Job have died along with Damian, rather than being stuck in some unfamiliar time period and dying among strangers. He should’ve been surrounded by family for his last days.”

Kim caught the bitterness in Warren’s tone. She knew he had never forgiven himself for the predicament which led to Job’s final minutes against the advanced viopath, Damian. She felt him place a hand gently on her shoulder.

“I am glad you could perform this final duty for your father. It’s been a long time coming,” Warren said. “It gives me an idea on what I can do with the katana, soon.”

Kim returned Warren’s smile with her own appreciative version. For a long few seconds, they continued to look at each other, almost as if they had wanted to say more.

“Kim, I do have a personal stake in what we all do. Whether I show it in a confrontational or laid-back style. Just so you know that,” Warren added.

“I’m realizing that, Warren,” Kim responded.

The two ATP’s walked in silence for a bit, feeling the slight humid breeze on their skin and hearing the soft rustle of the grass they were walking on.

“I think Elizabeth might have a crush on you,” Kim said suddenly.

“Really? Honestly, I haven’t given much thought to dating or anything like that since we’ve gotten back,” Warren said.

“Maybe you should, heck, maybe I should too. Unlike Carol, whose married, or Kenny who tragically lost someone, it might be beneficial for us to be with someone outside the group for a bit. I mean, if John and Tricia can get together…” Kim tapered off the sentence in thought.

“John and Tricia…quite unexpected with that pairing. But I see your point. Well, maybe Elizabeth and I can go for some coffee and a movie or something. There’s this movie Gary told me about that’s coming out this summer…The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie,” Warren said.

“Looney Tunes on the big screen. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen those characters. I should recommend it to my sister and see it with her kids,” Kim said smiling.

“Indeed, we can use more comedy in our lives,” Warren chuckled. 

|Warren, Kim, I need you to come back to England quickly|

TIM unexpectedly called out.

[[What’s wrong TIM?]]

Warren telepathically stuttered out recovering from TIM’s sudden voice in his head.

|John’s father has been injured and is currently in critical condition|

[[Oh God. TIM, which hospital is he at?]]

Kim asked, the emotional state she had experienced earlier for her own father still in her tone.

|As long as you have your jaunting bands, I can jaunt you there immediately|

TIM replied.

“Are you up for this?” Warren asked.

“Of course. John needs us,” Kim replied as she looked around to make sure no one was watching.

[[We’re ready TIM]]

Warren tersely said.

|Jaunting now|

***

Tricia, Warren, and Kim came upon John and Mrs. Halloway as they rounded a hallway corner in the Emergency Ward. The trio quickly came up to them, somewhat fearful of the news John and his mother would have for them.

“He’s in the Operating Room,” John quietly said as he led his mother to the nearby couch.

Mrs. Halloway was tear-stricken with anxiety and fear. Even after all these years Thomas Halloway was on the force, she had never failed to be tearful whenever he was hurt and hospitalized due to his job. Everyone sat near her, attempting to surround her with love and visual support.

“John, what happened?” Warren asked.

“Father was helping chase down the subject in a new subdivision they’re building down south. There was shooting. One of his men, Smith, was hit and almost tumbled down a flight of stairs. Father went after him and was dragging him to a safer spot when he was shot. They both fell on a weak part of the floor and he impaled himself on a metal rod. He has external injuries as well as bleeding internally. They wouldn’t say how serious, just that they had to start to stabilize him immediately,” John explained.

Warren could hear the slight tribulation in his long-time friend’s voice as there were hugs of support from him and Kim, regarding the current tragic situation. John explained the policeman who had come along with his father explained to him that the confrontation was still currently going on and that his long-time partner and friend’s son was somehow involved. He stated that him and Tricia were going to find this person and put an end to the standoff and needed Warren and Kim to stay with his mother for support.

“How about you bring a few more hands? We’re all around somewhere,” Warren said.

“Carol and Jennifer are with Mike dealing with a break out; Andrew, Elizabeth, and Marhk are doing delicate calculations and logistics at Havenshire for TIM’s eventual installation; and Stephen and the rest in Germany are helping TIM affect repairs on Marhk’s transportation. We’re on our own,” John said more severely than he had planned.

“Well…hold on a second, we know someone, can you wait for a few minutes?” Kim asked.

“We’re leaving as soon as we access a map to get where we’re going,” John said as he and Tricia were utilizing a physical map gotten from a nearby magazine rack.

Warren and Kim stood a foot away from each other and linked their fingertips to each other.

[[Autumn, are you busy?]]

Kim asked.

[[I am here Kim]]

Autumn telepathically responded.

[[Autumn, we need you right now. It’s an emergency. Can you jaunt to where we are?]]

Kim asked.

[[I am pricking up on your link…I shall be there now]]

Before Warren could dwell on Autumn’s usage of ‘pricking up’ instead of ‘picking up’, the young woman had already appeared in the quiet hallway. The two were somewhat surprised at Autumn’s attire, as she was wearing a somewhat stylish outfit with obvious Scottish influences. It was a far cry from what they had been used to her wearing which had been more nature based.

“Autumn, we need for you to watch over John’s mother in the other room here,” Warren said as he pointed behind them towards Jackleyn.

“Of course. What is wrong, the two of you are sending out strong pathics of sadness and…unease,” Autumn said.

“John’s father was injured in the line of duty and he’s in the operating room. They’re not sure if he’s going to make it. John and Tricia are prepping to finish his father’s last case; it’s someone he might know from his childhood who could help us. Kim and I want to go with them but we don’t want to leave Mrs. Halloway alone. Can you stay with her?” Warren asked.

Autumn nodded. “Of course, I will. You do what needs to be done.”

Kim suddenly gave Autumn a quick, but firm hug. “Thank you, Autumn.”

Warren set a grateful hand on Autumn’s shoulder in appreciation.

[[We’ve missed you Autumn]]

Kim pathed as the two ATP’s urgently walked back to Mrs. Halloway.

[[You also, Kim]]

Autumn pathed out as she took a moment to reflect on Kim’s passing words. It truly had been a few moons since she had last seen or talked with her extended family. She would be happy when her traditional mourning period concluded. There had been things about this current world which had been quite fascinating to her, and she wanted to explore these facets.

Warren and Kim came up to Mrs. Halloway and gave her reassuring hugs of support.

“Look after him, Warren. John feels that he should be out there finishing his father’s final duty for his colleagues. I don’t know, he wants to be doing something instead of sitting here, especially since we know who this person is,” Jackleyn said with distress.

“We’ll take care of him, Mrs. Halloway. I promise,” Warren said.

Kim nodded in agreement and then the two spun on their heel and rushed down the hallway John and Tricia had taken earlier not more than two minutes ago.

***

It was discovered that John’s father had known the assailant, as the son of his long-time partner Phillip Frost who had come up through the police force ranks along with him. His son, William Frost, had gotten involved presumably with the National Front, a white nationalist group which had been around in Britain since the mid-60’s. The television stations had already proclaimed that Tyndale, who was currently the chairman of this group, had disavowed this group William was in, as a bunch of false patriots, akin to the young people who had caused the brief resurgence of Nazi-wear paraphernalia last year. Tyndale decried the group, and reaffirmed his own National Front by saying they had never, nor ever, would work against the working-class of Great Britain; which William’s group had with their distribution and illegal business of drugs perforating the lower-income neighborhoods, and would certainly never take over multiple floors inside a hospital like common terrorists, using it’s staff as hostages. 

John, Tricia, Kim, and Warren had jaunted into the vicinity of the hospital, seeing how the whole residential area was blocked off. Police had ordered people to stay in their homes, and that was only due to no shots being fired anywhere outside. The four were observing the active proceedings going on, listening in on various radio talk for any information, as well as figuring a way to get inside.

[TIM, can you jaunt us someplace quiet inside the hospital?]

John asked.

|I am sorry, John. Due to assisting with the repairs of the Federation ship in orbit, I could not in all certainty, provide the necessary calculations to make such a detailed jaunt for you|

Warren could sense the frustration in John’s movement. He knew his friend wanted to get in there and finish what his father had started…a potential final duty.

“I’ll jaunt to the door and phase in. Once inside, I can telepathically send you an image of where I’m at so you can jaunt in,” Warren commented.

John immediately agreed, along with Tricia and Kim. Warren nodded and thought about the emergency door they had seen in the distance and jaunted. All three watched as he reappeared and quickly phased through the door before any number of police personnel were able to notice him. A clear image which Warren sent to them came into their minds and they all jaunted in soon afterwards. Once all four had reunited, they planned their next move.

“Okay, I was able to catch that there are approximately eight radicals inside between floors four and six. One is rumored to be in surgery while another named William is supervising it. All the rest are distributed among these floors I just mentioned,” Tricia said.

“Sounds like one was hurt pretty bad if he’s in surgery,” Warren commented.

“That doesn’t make any sense, why would these people force the doctors to operate on one of their own? I figured they would be trying to hightail it out of there,” Kim wondered out loud.

“I need to talk to William,” John said forcefully.

“Is this what it’s really all about, John? Or are you wanting revenge?” Warren stated directly to his friend, giving pause to everyone else’s preps.

“Warren, it’s probably a little of both. But I want to know what he’s gotten himself involved in with such a group like this. If nothing else, I’m going to give him what for, for his betrayal of his family and my father,” John said directly.

The three telepaths quickly studied the response John gave, somewhat unsure of his motivations.

[TIM, are you able to get a detailed fix on my position and this operating room that has the hostages in it, and then jaunt me within the vicinity?]

John asked.

|I can do this, however, the percentage of doing it to the usual standards are down three percentage rates|

TIM responded.

[That’s okay TIM, I can help John get to where we need to go] 

Warren said.

“Tricia and I can take out the rest,” Kim added.

“It’s good that you can handle that on your own,” John said as he regarded the two women.

“Right, let’s go,” Tricia looked at Kim as the two went up the stairs stealthily. 

John and Warren followed immediately after them. A few minutes later, the two men came upon Kim on the stairwell leading out to the fourth floor. They passed her and went to the next level, where Tricia had hunkered down, observing the one of the radicals down the hall. The two passed her and continued to the floor which was assumed that John’s former high school classmate had been reportedly situated at. They then began their observation of what was happening down the hallway with the captors and hostages.

Kim had been watching the men yelling and ordering the hostages, even getting physically rough with them. One had actually backhanded a middle-aged woman, a nurse, when she tried to reason with one of the captors regarding the movement of a patient. Kim had enough and made the decision to move. Using her ATP powers to turn invisible, she walked to the middle of the hallway. Afterwards, she turned visible and shouted an obscenity to the one who had slapped the older woman earlier. The man quickly turned around, saw her, and immediately began shooting. Kim immediately phased so the bullet went through her and hit his partner on the other side of the hallway. Kim then purposely walked toward the male who unloaded four more shots toward her, none affecting her in any way. As he began to fumble for more ammo in his belt, Kim came straight up to him and utilized a maneuver which flung the man over her head and onto his back in the hallway. Before he could get up, she used her telekinesis to rifle butt him in the chin with his own weapon, causing his head to whiplash back fiercely into the floor with a loud crack underneath, effectively knocking him out. Kim immediately went to check on the hostages and made plans to get them moved to safety.

Tricia snuck out into the hallway and ducked into one of the rooms. She could hear the captor’s sharp and terse orders to the hostages, but the vocal tone momentarily caught her off guard. She peeked around to look, confirming that it was a woman forcing the people into that one specific room. Tricia continued to observe as the woman gave more direct orders for the hostages to stay within the room. The captor then closed the door and put a chair in front of it. The captor was very aware of her surroundings and had prepped the environment for her individual advantage. Tricia respected that type of person who could stay aware and take care of things, too bad she was on the wrong side. For a quick second, she became a bit jealous of Warren and Kim’s ability to turn invisible. However, it wasn’t like the captor knew she was going to have to involve herself with a telepathic Federation agent. The captor came toward the door before turning around, it was then that Tricia acted quickly and calmly. She immediately walked close behind and put her hands to the woman’s temples. She sent a quick telepathic, mental command and the female captor immediately dropped to the floor. Tricia then purposely cleared the weapon and took out the magazine and put it on the nurses table. She opened the door and spoke to the people inside, assessing whether everyone could physically could go down the stairs to the safety of the authorities waiting outside.

John and Warren had been observing the captors with guns for a few minutes now. Warren felt that they should wait until they heard from Tricia and Kim before going on to take the two men out of the equation. John had agreed and now he decided to find out how the women were doing on their end. 

[Kim, Tricia, how have you two done with the others?]

[I’ve put one out of commission. He probably won’t wake up for a few hours, I’m sure]

Tricia said.

[[My two are none the worse for wear, however one of them has an injury from his partner but he’ll live]]

Kim replied.

Kim and Tricia telepathically responded that they would get whatever hostages out before coming back to help John.

[Right, then that only makes three left, and William]

John responded.

[[Which I’m going to take care of right now. Be ready to move, John]]

John nodded as he observed his friend utilize the ATP ability of going invisible. He quickly got out the way as the left side of the door opened and shut quietly. John never failed to marvel at how ATP’s had such an affinity for the usage of specific properties of hyperspace as the advanced telepaths had. Being as how peculiar the environment of hyperspace was, it explained why ATP abilities and their physiology were much stronger than the standard telepath.

John watched with a focused eye on the two men, when suddenly both of them were flung up on opposite sides of the wall, before colliding with each other in the middle of the hall, their guns then slid near to where he was watching. The various staff and civilian personnel were stunned at the unexpected activity their captors had performed. 

John was somewhat taken aback at the harshness of the action which Warren performed on the criminals, but then he remembered that his friend of so many years also had the genes of a viopath. It truly shocked him, as Warren had been quite mellow since he had returned with the others a few months ago. 

“Okay, John. You’re up. These two will be out for a spell,” Warren said as he reappeared in front of him.

John stood up and prepared to go toward where William was until a physician unexpectedly caught his arm, asking him if he was a cop. John quickly lied, explaining he was connected with the police force and that the physician should get downstairs and out the building to safety. However, the doctor had insisted that there were a few patients within who shouldn’t be moved.

“I’ll stay and watch over the hallway, John, until the authorities arrive,” Warren said, maintaining the illusion that they both were working with the police.

John caught on to Warren’s tone, “Right. I’ll be attempting to negotiate the other captor out. Have him realize his mistake, because….that’s my job.”

The doctor slightly tightened his grip on John’s arm, “Then you’ll want to know that they’re all in the O.R. I’m not sure what the surgeons are operating on with their fallen man, but you must be aware that that person’s life is on the line, regardless of who his associations are with.”

John looked directly at the physician’s eyes, seeing the passion of the doctor’s spoken ethics within.

“I shall take that into account, Doctor…Madison,” John promised as he noticed the physician’s name tag.

The doctor slightly nodded his head in affirmation as he finally released is firm grip on John’s arm. Dr. Madison then began to take charge of the people who were going to leave with him out the hospital.

“John….good luck,” Warren said as he also got his long-time friend’s attention, giving him a two fingered salute from his forehead. 

John gave the childhood signal back in return to his visibly worried friend, before briskly walking toward where the O.R. would be. 

Warren meanwhile looked about, spying a few doctors and nurses who would be staying behind to mind the few patients who could not be moved at that time due to their ongoing and unique medical conditions. Kim and Tricia came up to the hallway a minute later and Warren filled them in on what John was hoping to get accomplished.

“We didn’t do too bad. We work quite well together,” Tricia observed, looking at Warren and Kim.

“Indeed,” Kim replied.

“Agreed,” Warren thoughtfully said as he continued to worry about his oldest friend’s mindset.

John cautiously walked through the O.R. doors. He noticed a medicine cart and a name on one of the small bottles quickly caught his eye. Looking around, he then searched for a nearby needle and filled the syringe with the contents of the bottle. Afterwards, he placed it in his back pocket and proceeded cautiously on his way toward the surgery room. 

A quick thought of his father and what his mother was currently going through permeated his thoughts. He quickly squelched them, now wasn’t the time to think about how his father was doing. He needed his rage and sense of betrayal to help keep him going, to finish his father’s final duty if it eventually did turn out that way. Just a few more feet…

“Stop!”

The baritone voice was unmistakable to John as he instantly stopped his physical motion.

“Turn around, slowly.”

John raised his hands, but he did not turn slowly, as he managed a few quick steps to face his captor. He immediately recognized William. Considering when John had last saw the man, it looked like the years had been challenging for the former high school classmate. From what was once a handsome face, was now twisted into a gaunt and unhealthy visual for John to take in. 

“I know you,” William whispered.

“I should think so, William. Our fathers have been working the same beat for two decades now,” John said directly like a parent who was angry and disappointed with their child.

“And so they have!” William bursted out angrily.

The reaction William gave John only intensified the telepath’s emotions to a darker place. A faint part of him realized that he would need to put William down soon, or else do something to William which he, himself would regret doing. 

“Why? Why did you betray your family and my father?” 

“What are you talking about, John? Why don’t you just shut up!” William practically screamed.

John used a bit of telepathy to realize that whatever William was under, it had made his response and emotional state unpredictable and prone to outbursts. Not much time left, but he was determined for William to own up for his terrible treachery. 

“You shot my father. He’s in the operating room…they’re not sure he’s going to make it!” John spoke with such direct intensity, that for a second, William seemed to come out of whatever haze he was in.

“That was your father? Really? Well, he shouldn’t have gotten in my way then,” William said as he focused the gun more toward John’s body.

John had had enough. There would be no talking with him. He telekinetically threw a thick schedule book at Williams hands, with the weight of the thick binder causing the man to drop the gun. John threw another object, this one a glass with water, and made contact with the side of William’s face with a burst of shattered glass and water. With the suspected, drug intoxicated criminal distracted and off-balanced, John utilized his final tactic and telekinetically threw the fluid-filled syringe. He caused it to make contact with William’s neck and he telekinetically pushed the contents within, draining the fluid from into William’s bloodstream. William continued to thrash and scream at John, threatening to kill him once he got his hands on him. But after a few more seconds, the contents of what were in the syringe began to affect him, slowing him down and eventually making him unceremoniously collapse onto the bare floor. 

John walked up to William’s unconscious body felt for a pulse in the neck and wrist. He felt both, but that didn’t stop him pulling on the man’s hair to see if William was truly unconscious. John yanked the needle out from William’s neck and tossed it aside, just staring down at the former high school classmate.

[[John, sounds like the police are finally making a move. Got quite a few coming up the stairs. Should we stay or…]]

[No. Even with my connections with the precinct, I neither have the time nor patience to give a detailed report on how we took out the remaining criminal element. If they recognize us, they’ll know where to find us. Let’s get back to my father]

John took one last hard look at his former high school classmate, wondering how someone who had everything going for him could have fallen so far since.

“You bastard,” John hissed out toward the unconscious body, before finally heading back out to the others.

***

The next few hours were of tensely-filled quiet as John, Tricia, Warren, Kim, Autumn, and Mrs. Halloway were awaiting the outcome of the surgery. Occasionally, Mr. Halloway’s police friends, including his supervisor, would come into the waiting room, seeing if Jackleyn needed anything and offering their support. No one had ever come to ask John, Tricia, Warren, or Kim about their involvement in the capture of William and his associates. There had been a brief buzz that Willima’s father was terribly distraught over is son’s actions and how they affected his long-time partner. While he obviously wasn’t to blame for his son’s actions, he had taken it upon himself to distance himself from Mrs. Halloway until the outcome of the surgery.

The appearance of a physician coming out from the O.R. prompted everyone to stand to their feet, desperate to know the outcome.

“Mrs. Halloway? I’m Dr. James Stevenson. Your husband will pull through. He lost a lot of blood and unfortunately, we had to take out his spleen. Besides having a few significant bruises and cuts, he’s remarkably in good shape.”

There were significant actions of relief and joy at the news, with Mrs. Halloway giving the surgeon a quick, firm hug.

“He’ll be laid up for a few days and I would definitely advise staying in bed for the next week or so. If he must go out, he should be in a wheelchair so he doesn’t aggravate his condition or loosen his staples and stitches,” Dr. Stevenson explained.

Jackleyn and John couldn’t thank Dr. Stevenson enough for his apparent knowledge and professionalism in saving Mr. Halloway’s life. When Jackleyn asked if she could see her husband, she was told that he would probably not be out of the anesthesia of yet, but family members could see him for just a minute. After the surgeon gave her quick details of Thomas Halloway’s room number and a few other standard niceties, he congratulated them and went on his way. A few of Mr. Halloway’s police friends had also appeared and promised her that they would have a pint in his honor to celebrate, as they knew he would welcome the distraction from the day’s intense events.

After the controlled celebration, John and Jackleyn made their way to Mr. Halloway’s room. The nurses and medical staff had just finished checking the various equipment and tubes attached to Mr. Halloway. The nurse in charge was willing to give the Halloway family a few minutes, provided they did nothing to disturb his rest. 

John took a seat on the window side next to his father, while Jackleyn took a seat nearest the door next to her husband. They both took the hand closest to them and just held it for a long time, neither saying any words, just regarding their important member with all their inner strength and loving support. They watched as Thomas Halloway was groaning, trying to wake up. The older man opened his eyes groggily and looked towards his wife. 

“Sounds like he’s trying to say something, mother,” John said as he halfway got out his chair.

Jackleyn raised a hand towards John, motioning him to stop. She leaned in toward her husband, to hear what he was saying. After a few seconds, a slow and knowing smile formed on her lips. She whispered something to his ear and then, gave him a heartfelt kiss on the lips. Thomas muttered something else but then seemed to fall back asleep. Jackleyn put her forehead gently on her husband’s head, closed her eyes and released a quiet sigh of relief.

John witnessed the quiet and tender moment and chose that time to quietly excuse himself from the room. There would be plenty of time to see his father throughout the days of his recovery. He kissed his mother on the head and silently left the room so his parents could have some privacy.

John came upon the group of individuals whom he felt lucky to be associated with. After a few celebratory words of support and encouragement, he let them in on how his father was doing. Afterwards, the subject of William and his father came up, but John insisted on putting that aside, stating that his father’s department would handle everything related to that specific incident. He wasn’t up to theorizing what his father’s partner’s son was doing with that criminal element. A story for another time. His mother had just come upon them and he noticed her asking Autumn a question before he got tapped on the shoulder by Kim, who unexpectedly gave him a tight embrace.

“Um…Kim…uh..” John stuttered.

“Sorry, John. It’s just been a day. I’m really happy your father pulled through,” Kim heartfeltly said before going off to talk with Tricia about something.

John was at a loss to explain her uncharacteristic action, he looked at Warren for a possible explanation.

“She had an emotional visit with her father. She left something on his headstone today. I wholeheartedly second what she said. It’s good Mr. Halloway is here,” Warren explained.

John nodded his head in understanding. He also had a feeling that because of Warren and Kim’s own losses with respected and loved male figures in their lives from such an early age, he couldn’t help but be extremely thankful that he hadn’t had to join that specific club as of yet. Watching Warren join Kim and engage in quiet conversation, he was actually touched by how well those two had been getting along. It was such a far cry from three years ago, for certain.

“John, can we talk?” Tricia asked as she nodded her head in the direction she wanted him to follow her to.

“Oh, Tricia. Yes, of course,” John said as he proceeded to follow Tricia to where they were going, feeling slightly envious of the ATP’s evolving friendship. 

“I’m very pleased that your father has pulled through. He’s a tough man,” Tricia remarked.

“Yes. I think you’ll like him once you get to know him. We’ll have a lot more time to spend with him now that he’ll be fully retired,” John could only reply. 

Tricia nodded carefully. “Elizabeth and a few others have said that on occasion, you invite them over for a meal. I find it good that your parents are interested in our goings on. Do you tell them everything that goes on with the Tomorrow People?”

“I don’t go into much detail. I take cues from my father; I mean, it’s not like he tells me everything which goes on with his job,” John said.

“Well, that is good. Personally, I believe we already have too many people who know what we do. You’ve gotten lucky overall in regards to knowing people who can keep secrets,” Tricia replied.

“Well, they’re our parents. Even Tyso’s parents, who in my opinion, have been borderline abusive to him, know enough to not discuss his duties outside of immediate family. It’s a delicate balance which we’ve been able to attain, thankfully,” John reiterated his former topic.

Tricia thought back to her son and the very few people who knew about him; to include John, whom she very recently divulged this secret to, and Major Ann Turner, whom she had only just a few hours ago, telepathically altered the memories of the officer’s mind; so that while she could still remember about Adam, she would no longer be able to recall where on the planet the child was living. She had come to a decision.

“I don’t think you’ve had the pleasure of meeting him. I would like for you to…” 

“John, I’m needed for a very important mission and I’ve decided to accept,” Tricia interrupted.

“What? But…I don’t understand. I mean, my father just got out of life-threatening surgery. Tricia, please stay,” John stated as he uncharacteristically fumbled for his words.

“I agree, but now we know that he’ll pull out of it. You heard what the doctor said. Honestly John, I would’ve stayed if Mr. Halloway took a turn for the worst, but he didn’t, he’s going to be fine,” Tricia explained.

“When are you leaving?” John directly asked.

“I leave immediately. I have a Federation agent in orbit whose been waiting for my decision today and I just gave her the go-ahead,” Tricia stated.

“What about the notes Major Turner gave you about the various psychic weapons development departments, particularly with the Russian and American projects?” John bit back, desperately trying to come up with anything to keep Tricia from going.

“John, we’re still months away from doing anything about them; but with having found a place for the Lab and bringing in new Tomorrow People of late, believe me, I’ll be back in plenty of time to assist in those endeavors. This mission I’m going on should only last about a month at the most,” Tricia said.

“Right,” John said with a shockingly bitter tone.

Tricia was slightly taken aback by John’s abrupt and angry tone. She was a few words into her explanation when John cut her off. 

“Well, don’t let me delay you then. Look, you do what you need to do. Right now, my father has survived something he probably never should have and my mother has been in worry mode for entirely too long for this final case. I’m going to go be with them, like a proper son should be. I know you don’t understand, as you’ve never so much as mentioned any others of your family and it seems like you’re running away, but you do what you need to do. I neither have the time nor patience to find out. Good luck on your mission.”

John turned on his heel and began his quick walk back to the waiting area, not seeing Autumn who had been inadvertently listening in while getting John’s mother a cup of water and a snack from a nearby vending machine. Autumn glanced back at Tricia who seemed to have a particular look, like she was inwardly debating whether to go or stay. Immediately, Autumn was inwardly embarrassed that she had caught a private and intense conversation between two people, and she decided then to go back to the waiting area where the rest of the group was. 

Tricia couldn’t blame John for lashing out but it still shocked her nonetheless. The man had been under constant pressure with his duties since coming back from the Trig. However, she couldn’t expect him to understand her particular challenges of her recent emotional experiences; particularly with Adam and Major Turner, and maybe John thought that because they had been physically intimate of late, that he had a right to have her actions explained to him, but this would not happen today. The Federation agent shook her head before telepathically calling out to her contact.

[Astra. Go ahead and jaunt me onboard]

[[Tricia, are you sure? Remember, you’re not obligated to come. It would not be a problem. Things would just progress slightly more slowly if you don’t]]

Astra Utana said telepathically.

[No, I’m ready Astra. I’m familiar with how these individuals respond, and it’ll make the mission go that much more smoothly if I’m there. The personal work I needed to do on Earth has been completed as of earlier today. And I’ll be returning to assist with their upcoming missions once this assignment is complete]

[[As you say. Jaunting you in]]

Damn it, John. You seem to want to get more personal and I’m just not ready. I can barely understand you and your group’s concept of being so less secretive than I’ve ever been. 

Tricia purposely thought as she was jaunted to Astra’s orbiting spacecraft.

John did his best to understand Tricia’s reasonings for leaving so suddenly, but after the events of the day, he just wasn’t in much of a forgiving mood. As he came around the corner, he saw his mother very active, as if she was actually getting ready to leave the hospital.

“Mother, where are you going?” John asked with puzzlement.

“I need to decompress for a bit, John. I’m taking Autumn here, to the house and get a few things of your father’s. He was barely conscious when I spoke with him, but I’m sure he’ll want his usual personal items for when he’s finally up and about,” Jackleyn said.

“There’s no need to drive, mother. I can have…”

Jackleyn Halloway interrupted her son. “Oh no. I’ll be fine. I need some physical activity right now. And I’m taking Autumn with me so I won’t be alone. I do know you, son.”

Seeing how his mother had taken care of everything, John realized he had no choice but to acquiescence to his mother’s demands. Not surprising, as he had always known her to be a thoughtful mother and loyal wife; it wasn’t until just after he had become a Tomorrow Person that he had realized she could also be seen as an intelligent woman. It was an interesting personal lesson he realized back then. It was always assumed that a child would always think of his parents as just his mother and father; however, as he got older, he realized that he could look upon them as individuals with their own dreams and aspirations and more than the names he had been used to referring them to. 

“I’ll see you soon, mother,” John said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and received a loving embrace from her also.

“I will ensure her safety, John,” Autumn said.

“Thank you, Autumn. I haven’t had a chance to say this earlier, but I appreciate you being here for my mother when myself and the others were out,” John said just as he peripherally noticed Warren and Kim looking on.

Autumn didn’t say anything, but she did slightly bow her head to him, a sign of acknowledgment of his gratefulness. With that, she turned on her heel and followed Mrs. Halloway down the hall. It wasn’t until she was halfway down the corridor that she realized that John seemed to have the same intensity of focus that his mother had. For the short time she had been with the Halloway’s this evening, she had come to the conclusion that they were indeed, of solid character and strong family loyalty. These aspects calmed her continual anxiety on how she would integrate herself into this new group she was with.

“How are you doing, John?” Warren asked.

John sighed loudly as he was led to the nearby couch. He felt tired, exhausted, and something else.

“Unexpectedly…angry.”

“Because of William’s connection to your family?” Warren asked.

John thought for a bit. “I still feel betrayed by his actions, no doubt about that. I believe it’s more along the line of not having any control over it. I think I’ve gotten so used to danger coming from outside such as aliens, warring empires, psychopathic, shape-changing robots, and galaxy wide politics; the normal realm of society, such as crime, illness, career….I think I’ve been thinking that we, as in the Tomorrow People, have been, or should’ve been above this. And to see how these everyday occurrences have hurt my family the way it has. It scares me, actually. I’m thinking how dare this world hurt my family with such mundane incidents which can affect anyone here on Earth.”

Kim put a tentative, comforting hand on his arm, bringing an appreciative smile to the slightly tearful young man, who had always felt the weight of the world on his shoulders since the breakout of his special powers.

“Well, we’re here for you, brother,” Warren had a sincere and honest tone to his voice.

“Always,” Kim added.

John could sense that both Kim and Warren were just wanting to be here for him. No judgment, no remarks, no admonishments…just a listening ear and words of support and understanding.

***

Jackleyn Halloway had been talking to Autumn for a while since the drive from the hospital. Mrs. Halloway knew she had been somewhat rambling a bit, but she also realized she had been through a lot this day. However, she was very intrigued by her son’s newest member of his special family. Autumn was respectfully quiet throughout most of the ride back to the house. As she pulled into a space a few homes down, she released a long breath. Her stress headache had come back within the past hour and she was looking forward to taking her meds for it and to not experiencing these anymore, now that her husband would retire now.

“Come along Autumn,” Jackleyn said to her passenger.

Autumn smiled and mimicked the older woman as she got out the car and closed it’s door behind her. It had been a bit of a challenge understanding the woman, as Autumn was still working on understanding the English language again. She could, however, empathically feel that John’s mother was very relieved that her bondmate had escaped death; and from what Mrs. Halloway herself had explained, this was to be the last mission her husband would ever have to do. 

“I am very happy for you Mrs. Halloway,” Autumn politely said.

“You’re such a dear Autumn. Still, I don’t understand what the others have said about you. You seem to understand our language perfectly. Now let’s go. I want to get back to Thomas. I just want to pick up a few things including a book of his that he loves to read on occasion.”

The two women had just reached the bottom of the stairs of the Halloway residence when she finished explaining her plans. As Mrs. Halloway had proceeded to climb up the stairs, a noise from the side of the home caught Autumn’s keen hearing. Making sure the older woman went safely into her home, Autumn went to investigate the side of the area. 

Not again! Autumn thought to herself.

The visual in question was of two younger kids, both had two spray cans in their hands, staring at the pattern they obviously had done. They both had the look of surprise and wariness on their faces as Autumn had come closer, about ready to give them a piece of her mind. This wasn’t the first time she had caught children defacing one’s property. Just a few weeks ago, she had to stop a few youngsters from painting on an outside wall at Forbe’s Castle. 

“You two have a lot of explaining to do, why have you done this?” Autumn demanded.

The two pubescents gave a look of what looked to be incredulous betrayal as they somewhat fearfully regarded her.

“What are you, a nutter? You’re the one who did this,” the blond-haired male said directly.

“Let’s go, she’s mental!” 

The dark-haired female who spoke last grabbed her friend’s arm and they both took off down the street and into a nearby alley. 

Autumn could only stand there, a confused and particularly distressed look about her face. She never had an issue with visual artists, as she always believed that they could see things and get to ideas much quicker than spoken words and descriptions could do. She regarded the front door which Mrs. Halloway had went through a minute ago. With all the woman had been through today, she didn’t believe that she should see another element of something which she had no control over. Realizing that John’s mother had enough on her mind already, Autumn decided to telekinetically erase the stick-figure type drawing. After another minute, she finished and inspected the wall. Satisfied that it looked much like it did before the kids defaced it, she proceeded to catch up to Mrs. Hathaway. 

As she got halfway up the stairs, she noticed a peculiar looking man watching her. This immediately caught her attention and she stopped to stare back at him. She noticed as he gave her a smile, turned, and went on his way. She watched this person for a few more seconds, noticing some type of small object had been dropped from his leather jacket. Since he didn’t notice it, she assumed it wasn’t important to him and proceeded the rest of the way into the house.

Autumn stepped through the door and was immediately shocked to see Mrs. Hathaway on the floor, not moving. Her eyes widened as she quickly and loudly spoke her name before diving to the floor to check on the older woman’s status. She checked the neck pulse and then the pulse she should’ve found on the woman’s wrist. Both were fluttering and weakening with each passing second, and she had stopped breathing. 

Realizing that she didn’t have much time to figure out what happened and didn’t have the required equipment to resuscitate her, Autumn began to immediately prep herself to jaunt back in time to a few minutes before they had arrived. Autumn concentrated and jaunted, leaving a flash of lights in her wake.

She arrived within the house and almost lost balance but she reached out and hung on to the end of the couch nearby. No matter how far back she jaunted back in time, it always took a lot of energy out of her. She suspected with the adrenaline and how her body felt spent, that she had reached the maximum allowed for time travel. After forcing herself to take deep breaths, she regarded her situation. She assumed she had a few minutes and was about to go hide so her earlier self wouldn’t see her when she spotted two familiar figures at the side of the home. They were the same dark and blonde haired kids she spoke to earlier. Realizing that the kids had truth to their response to her when she had first confronted them, she immediately raced out the door toward them. Without talking, she grabbed one of their spray paints and proceeded to recreate what she had seen before. Afterwards, she shoved the can back into the fearful kid’s hands and raced back up inside the house.

It wasn’t a minute later when Mrs. Halloway walked in the door and released a quiet, startled yelp. Autumn noticed this prompted an agitated reaction on the older woman’s face.

“Autumn, I’ve told this to John and his friends, so now I’ll tell you. I don’t accept jaunting from within this home. Now I know you’ve just started learning about our….”

Mrs. Halloway took a sudden intake of breath, like she was surprised about something. She made a small despairing sound before beginning to collapse to the floor. Autumn quickly grabbed the woman, helping her down. Autumn had no time to call out to her as the older woman took Autumn’s face in her right hand, trying to say something to her. Autumn silently inside kept telling her not to go and she felt that she might’ve gotten through to her as Mrs. Halloway began a slight smile, before abruptly collapsing in Autumn’s arms. 

Autumn could hear her earlier self coming through the door and quickly escaped into the next room, pleading with her earlier self to hurry and go back in time. She watched her earlier self come down to Mrs. Halloway’s physical level, trying to figure out what was wrong. She could see the slight panic and then the firm resolution in her face as she made the decision to jaunt back a few minutes to find out what caused Mrs. Halloway to lay unconscious on the ground. Autumn saw her earlier self stand up and jaunt, leaving behind the time energy which became visualized as lights.

[[John, Warren, Kim…..HELP!!]] 

Autumn went back to Mrs. Halloway and automatically tried to utilize her healing powers and was able to see the familiar warm glow in her hands. However, she was weakening quickly. She yelled out her friends’ names again and tried again to bring Mrs. Halloway back, but her own body just began to shut down. The combination of time travel and healing was taxing her body close to the limit. Her vision was becoming blurry, her breathing coming in shortening breaths. 

Time had seemed to blur and slow down as she tried to stay conscious. All of a sudden, Warren, Kim, and John were there. It seemed their words were faint and far away as she was being lifted off the floor. She looked at Kim who was asking her what had happened. Autumn thought he had heard John directing his loud words at his mother, who was still unmoving. She saw the look of panic and desperation in John’s reaction and tone as he and Warren were alternating between blowing in her mouth and pressing her chest. A small part of her thoughts crazily asked herself why they were doing those actions to Mrs. Halloway. Autumn wanted to say something to John, but the words wouldn’t come out. She needed to say something to him, something which she felt his mother had emotionally sent to her as she was laying in Autumn’s arms and looking up at her. Through a vague haze of semi-clarity, Autumn could sense emotions rising as she began to slowly lose consciousness, all the while apologizing telepathically for having not been able to do enough.

***

“I’m not sure how John’s father is going to take all this,” Tyso quietly remarked to the others, who had been sitting in the hospital waiting room. 

“I’m concerned with how John will handle it,” Elizabeth said as memories of how John had handled tragedy before came unbidden to her mind. She almost brought up Tricia and how her unexpected leave taking could have some bearing on John’s potential state of mind. A few negative thoughts came to the edge of her tongue about the intense woman, but she held them in check. This wouldn’t be the time for them now. 

“How is Autumn doing?” Stephen asked Carol who was pacing the floor.

“She’s recovering. She jaunted back in time for close to the maximum length allowed for any ATP, and then she tried to heal Mrs. Halloway…the strain was just too much on her body. The EMT’s insisted on taking her to the hospital before we could get her to TIM. She’s only going to be staying overnight.”

“I managed to give her another quick healing session to prompt her to sleep. She’s still feeling responsible for not getting to Mrs. Halloway sooner or using CPR,” Kim said.

“It didn’t occur to her to use it?” Carol asked.

“I don’t think she even knows the actions for CPR or mouth-to-mouth,” Kim replied.

“TIM came up with a background for her, already?” Andrew asked.

“Already? It’s been a few months now, Andrew,” Kenny responded. “No new tests or anything, just basically observation for a diagnosis of exhaustion. We’ll make sure she’s out of here early tomorrow morning. I’ll stay with her and make sure any blood samples or disposed of. No need for the doctors to see how different her blood type is.”

“Non-assisted time travel…too much for any telepath, and even if Autumn hadn’t done what she did, it probably wouldn’t have done a bit of good. You heard what John told us, the doctor believed that she had this weak spot in her artery for years, no one could’ve known without specific tests, which she never got. All the stress of Mr. Halloway’s last case and thinking it was just her stress headaches…..no one could’ve known,” Warren repeated with a quiet frustration.

“All of these powers we have, but we couldn’t save Mrs. Halloway from something as simple as a cerebral aneurysm. Which apparently, isn’t so simple,” Mike sadly added.

“I have an idea about how we can support John through these upcoming days,” Elizabeth stated.

The remaining Tomorrow People gathered around their friend, their family, to hear what she had to say on how to comfort and care for their grieving leader.

***

Hope Funeral Parlor  
London, England  
Present Day

John was numb within the quietness of the funeral parlor. He regarded his mother’s face and for a moment, he could actually pretend that she was just asleep. He looked closer and noticed that she did not look the same that she usually did. In fact, he had never noticed this type of coloration on her face before….ever. His eyes became moist with tears as he realized again that he would never receive her motherly hug ever again. 

“Hi John. Brought some friends over, if you don’t want us here, that’s fine. But if you do, yet don’t want to talk, that’s fine also. But we thought you could….might use some company before tomorrow starts. And we bought some snacks for throughout the night,” Warren said quietly.

John was at a loss to talk, but he could acknowledge Warren’s honest and heartfelt words. He embraced his old friend, and after disengaging, he embraced Elizabeth who had come in after him. One by one, they had come to be there for him. And somehow, even Hsui-Tai was here, to give him love and comfort for his loss. No judgment, no instructions, no discussion….just to be here in support and stand by his side. The majority of them sat quietly on the floor while a few took to sitting in chairs. There was no talk and only the sound of snack items were heard as Kim and Stephen had put them on a nearby counter. John was appreciative that he could grieve in front of his friends and they would be there for him. 

Autumn was one of the last to come in, and for an extended time, the two looked at each other, as if each knew what was needing to happen. John nodded his head and Autumn took this as a cue to lay her fingers on either side of his temples. No words were said, there was only the strong feeling and empathy of John’s mother, as he realized her emotional essence was being telepathically given to him by Autumn directly into his mind. John could feel his mother’s final thoughts and feelings; it was like his mother was giving him her final obligation, to tell him and his father that she would be alright and would see Timothy very soon. There was the faint sound of music from one of her favorite songs, “You’ll Never Walk Alone,” which became more noticeable and played throughout the emotional connection. There was a sense of pride and love which came to him so strong, tears began to well up in his eyes as memories of her came so clear and vibrant to him. A part of John thought it was so amazing how much the human mind could cram into its final moments of life. The one constant of his mother’s final obligation was telling John how much she had loved her son of every second of every day. 

John continued to stand in front of Autumn as she slowly backed away from him, her unexpected final duty to John’s mother was complete. John mouthed a thank you to her and Autumn unexpectedly touched the side of his face with her open palm, keeping it there for a prolonged period of time, before finally disengaging from his warm cheek.

The Tomorrow People came to provide comfort and support for their grieving leader, and to pay their private respects for John’s mother, Mrs. Jackleyn Dixon Halloway; and it went as such, for the remainder of the night, with no words spoken, only their hearts and love empathically surrounding their memories and environment.

***

Epilogue

Jedikiah vaguely heard the knock on his door and barely remembered stating for that person to enter, as he continued to look at the last rites ceremony the Tomorrow People were observing for their leader’s family member at a local cemetery, via commandeering a camera already installed on the property.

“I actually almost didn’t recognize you with your natural dark hair Jedikiah. And you’re growing your beard out again. I take it you’ve thought about the “gift” and are willing to utilize it,” Zetner stated.

Jedikiah ignored the rogue Time Guardian and settled back into his chair, watching the ceremony with a peculiar interest. 

Earthlings take such pride in archaic and needless traditions regarding death, he thought.

“You could eliminate them all now if you would give the word,” Zetner coaxed.

Jedikiah regarded Zetner, whom he distrusted more than any of his current associates combined. He had a wicked thought about pushing Zetner through the time door when he left and strand the Time Guardian renegade on Mercury, but instead he just settled on a laser focused look directed at the person who was dressed in a white jumpsuit.

“As I’m sure you’ve known, going after any of these telepath’s families brings more grief than accomplishments. It’s better to use their families against them somehow, and that will take some time. You only have yourself to blame Zetner. Your “gift” has showed me a way to utilize this long-term approach to destroy the Tomorrow People and to bring the Sogguth back to Earth,” Jedikiah menacingly spoke.

“I am at your service, Jedikiah. For this instance, anyway. Once you initiate the plan, I will no longer be at your beck and call,” Zetner said.

“So, it’s not a question of if I’ll use what you’ve brought with you, but when. And since you probably know when, then I shall not mince words. The leader of the Tomorrow People is at his lowest right now. I intend to take advantage of that. Have Dr. Menze ready your “gift” Zetner. It is time to put the plan into action,” Jedikiah said.

“I shall give him the word, and I shall take my leave of you Jedikiah. You shall not see me again until the “gift” has been utilized the way you have seen fit,” Zetner replied.

Jedikiah watched the rogue Time Guardian silently ease through the doors to begin. Jedikiah returned his gaze to the screen, watching with great interest the heartbreak that John and the rest of his friends were experiencing at the cemetery. Jedikiah had realized with such disdain that he had never really had an official and proper conversation with John. Clearly, the last time he had dealings with the Tomorrow People, he hadn’t even had the chance to meet the young man.

“I am coming for you, John Dixon. And we’ll finally have our discussion about what we should do with your Tomorrow People.”

Jedikiah settled back into his seat, purposely rubbing the stubble on his currently developing beard, contemplating this soon-to-happen meeting with the leader of Earth’s telepaths.


End file.
